1460 DIAS
by karla8a27
Summary: QUE PASA CUANDO FLACK SE VUELVE A ENAMORAR SIENTE CULPA POR JESS AMA MAS A LOVATO QUE PASA POR SU CABESA EN ESE INSTANTE


Que pasaría si después de 4 años 48 meses 1460 días desde que esa mujer la mujer de su vida se había marchado. Pero ahora ya no estaba solo ahora una bella e inteligente mujer estaba a su lado que pasa estará traicionando a esa mujer que juro amar para siempre.

Tomen en cuenta de que el ingles no es mi idioma y que en muchas ocasiones utilice el traductor. xD

Bueno soy solo una novata espero que no sean tan duros…. Gracias y besos

Descargo de responsabilidad: este capitulo ya es bastante triste no me hagan decirlo…

Un día el se levanto con esa hermosa, inteligente y gran mujer a su lado sin hacer ni un solo ruido le acaricio el cabello tomo el control remoto, encendió la televisión se quedo mirando un canal de noticias cuando el reportero dijo la fecha el solamente se quedo pasmado no podía creerlo así que tomo su teléfono celular lo cuál confirmo que si era ese día el día que mas había detestado toda su vida ese día pero cuatro años atrás, cuarenta y ocho meses antes y mil cuatrocientos días atrás había perdido al amor de su vida. Con una mirada de tristeza permaneció un momento mientas pensaba en ella Jessica Angell en su sonrisa, su mirada, su ultima conversación y hasta el ruido del disparo parecía que esta viviendo ese momento de nuevo aun con la mirada y los pensamientos perdidos empezó a vestirse trato de despedirse de la mujer que estaba a su lado pero solamente no pudo así que salio del lugar y se dirigió a su departamento. Entro en el lugar recordó cuando ella había visitado ese lugar por primera vez mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas entro a la ducha paso unos veinte minutos salio se vistió de nuevo tomo su celular marco uno de los números rápidos

-Taylor

-Mac soy yo Flack solo quería que supieras que tengo un compromiso y no iré hoy ya avise a la estación pero quería decirte a ti

(el detective mayor noto el tono en la vos del otro detective)

-esta bien…pero tu estas bien?

-si estoy bien adiós.

Fue lo único que dijo colgó el teléfono lo dejo sobre la mesa de café tomo sus llaves y cartera. Quería estar solo era lo único que sabia al salir del recinto decidió que mejor debería caminar unas cuantas cuadras después se detuvo en un pequeño café compro dos cafés iba caminando cuando vio un puesto de flores entonces vino a su mente aquel día cuando llevo a Jess flores por primera vez fue cuando se comporto como un idiota con lo de AI compro un ramo de rosas blancas camino durante unos cuarenta y cinco minutos mas y ahí estaba enfrente de la tumba de aquella hermosa mujer que estaba seguro era su primer y verdadero amor…

Flack: hey hace cuanto que no venia a verte… sabes aun sigues teniendo en mi esa habilidad para hacer sentir un tonto… hace tiempo que no hablaba con tigo sabes no se realmente que estoy haciendo aquí no me malinterpretes me encanta estar contigo pro hoy me levante mire la fecha y solo pude pensar en que quería estar aquí te traje tu café favorito y flores…(sonrió un poco como una fracción de minuto) no tengo ni idea de que decir… (rió entre dientes) estoy seguro que tus palabras en este momento es que no diga nada entonces y como siempre tendrías razón… hoy me he acordado de muchas cosas sabes como nuestro primer caso, cuando me hiciste sonrojarme aquella vez que estábamos siguiendo a una mujer,… nuestro primer beso recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer nuestra primera cita eso fue muy divertido estoy seguro que piensas que soy un poco cursi pero quería que supieras que te amo y que eso nunca va a cambiar… estoy saliendo con otra persona su nombre es Jamie Lovato es muy agradable se que si la hubieras conocido te hubiera caído muy bien es muy buena detective. Quiero que sepas que ella no esta tomando tu lugar es raro pero ella tiene su propio lugar Jess jamás permitiría que alguien tomara ese lugar es solamente tuyo y siempre será así.

Bueno ahora te hablare del los chicos y el laboratorio con quien empiezo… Danny y Linds están felices con Lucy y están esperando a su segundo bebe pedes creerlo el gran messer será padre por segunda vez, creo que Mac encontró a alguien que lo aguante después de Stel y se va a casar ella parece ser una gran persona se que tu personalmente prefieres a Stel pro que podemos a hacer de ella no se mucho el mes pasado hablamos esta muy feliz parece tener una gran vida en New Orleáns, Adam y Hawks parecen estar bien Jo es la nueva ayudante de Mac es simpática te habría agradado es muy linda y llegamos a Lovato ella es una gran detective muy buena realmente no como tu pero… Jess sabes que te amo y que siempre te voy a amar y que si pudiera hacer algo para cambiar las cosas lo haría cualquier cosa, si pudiera devolver el tiempo para que tan solo no hubieras estado en ese café para que fuera yo te diré algo que nunca te dije fuiste la primera mujer con la cual pensé que podría tener una familia, una boda talvez un par de hijos y hasta un perro (apareció una sonrisa en su cara conforme sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas) Jess te amo y nunca lo olvides yo jamás lo haré permaneció en el lugar durante unas cuatro horas mas y antes de dejar el lugar puso un pequeño beso sobre la lapida y dijo: adiós mi ángel (era gracioso su apellido era ahora cierto ella era su ángel guardián que siempre lo cuidaría) sonrió una vez mas y se fue apartando

Unas horas mas tarde el detective estaba sentado en la barra con una botella de cerveza enfrente el se rió de lo irónico de la situación hace cuatro años había estado en ese lugar después de ver a su novia en la morgue cuando mintió que alguien tocaba su hombro

-Flack estas bien?

-si Mac lo estoy pero que haces aquí?

-nos tenias preocupados

-lo siento pero hoy…

-se que día es por eso te pregunto una vez mas estas bien?

-si…hoy fui a ver a Jess no fue tan difícil pero Mac como lo haces?

-hacer que?

-piensas casarte con Christine. Olvidaste a Claire? Quiero decir…?

-se lo que quieres decir mira que sientas algo por Lovato no significa que vayas a olvidar a Angell o que Lovato ocupe su lugar para nada

-lo se Mac… pero… cuando estaba con Jess fue la primera vez que pensé en mi futuro, con una familia y después de Jess jamás había pensado en eso con alguien mas hasta que…

-conociste a Lovato

-si

-mira yo se que amas a Jess pero ella no esta y tu si debes seguir con tu vida… no te digo que la olvides si no que recuerdes los buenos momento y que estés consiente que nunca nadie tomara su lugar al contrario tendrás mas lugares para otras personas pero jamás la vas a olvidar

-gracias Mac

-cuando quieras

Levantaron sus copas

-po Jessica Angell

-y por Claire Taylor

-las mujeres que nos robaron el corazón….

**SE QUE EL FINAL NO ES MUY BUENO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…**

******BESOS**** xD**


End file.
